


Love is Strange

by Starlord25



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord25/pseuds/Starlord25
Summary: One-shots of MerAdd. It ranges from stories where Derek finds out about them to their wedding. They could be short or long, one chapter or more, dating or breaking up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a one shot i read a while ago. Meredith finds out Derek is cheating on her. She moves to LA and finds Addison. This takes place a couple years later.

Meredith's POV

I pull off the plane covered scrub cap that I've been wearing during surgeries ever since I moved to LA. I lean into the nursery window and look at all the adorable babies. 

"Meredith is that you?" I hear an eerily familiar voice call from the other end of the hallway.

I turn around and reply fake happily, "Derek! How are you? What are you doing in LA?"

"I uh I'm having a baby but uh there was a complication so we med-evaced here so Addison could help." He responds stuttering every so often. 

"Congratulations are in order I guess" I say awkwardly.

"So have you been here long?"

"Yeah, I came here right after I found you and April in your office." 

"Meredith...." He starts but trails off.

"Don't. Whats done is done. I'm happy now. I'm married. I have a family." I tell him thinking about how happy LA has made me.

"Thats great. I'm happy for you. Do you have children?"

I motion to the daycare behind us, "I have a son and daughter in there. Twins actually. Their names are Henry and Elis."

"Congratulations to you too." Derek tells me awkwardly.

"Yeah I love them so much."

"Are you and Addison friends?" He asks, obviously trying to keep us from standing in awkward silence.

"You could say that."

As soon as I say that arms wrap around my waist, a kiss is placed on my cheek, and a "hey baby" is spoken.

"Addison! Hows April? Hows the baby?" Derek asks as soon he gets over the shock that Addison is my wife.

"They are recovering in room 4235. April did very well despite the complications. Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy." Addie tells him as she continues to pepper my face with kisses.

Derek says a quick goodbye and runs down the hallway to be with them. As soon as he is gone I turn in my wife's arms and give her a passionate kiss. 

"Hey baby." I whisper.

"Hey. Wanna go home and watch Lion King with the kids?" She asks as she pulls me closer.

"Of course." I regretfully pull out of the hug and head towards the daycare. Addie laughs.

"You coming?" I question as I patiently hold out my hand to her.

"I love you Meredith Montgomery-Grey"

"I love you too Addison Montgomery-Grey"


	2. Addie's Way Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it was Addison in that bar that night instead of Derek? What if Addison caught Derek cheating and left New York? This is my take on the first episode. Addison is clearly going to be smarter than Derek.

Meredith's POV

I blink once, twice, three times before realizing that I was naked and going to be late for work. I grab the blue blanket off of the red headed woman on my floor. I wrap it around myself and drop a pillow on the woman. She grunts awake. 

"You've got to get up. You have to go." I tell her frustrated.

"Or you could just come down here and pick up where we left off." She says seductively.

"No seriously you have to go. I'm late and that is not what you want to be on your first day of work so.." I tell her.

"So you actually live here?" She questions as she stands up.

"No...Yes.....Kinda" I stammer out staring at her.

"Oh. Its nice. Dusty but nice. How do you kind of live here?" She asks as she pulls on pants.

"I moved here from Boston two weeks ago. It was my mother's house."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You said was so I assumed..."

"Oh my mother isn't dead...She..um...You know we don't have to do the thing."

"What thing?" She quizzes clearly confused.

"You know the thing where we exchange information and pretend to care. So anyway I'm going to shower and when I come back down here your not going to be here so bye..." I trail off forgetting her name.

"Addison." She-Addison- tells me thrusting her hand out for a handshake.

"Meredith" I say as I place my hand in her soft one.

"Right. Great meeting you Meredith." Addison says sincerely. 

"Bye Addison." I squeak out and run up the stairs.

* * *

 

I rush down the hallway looking for Dr. Bailey. As I open the door, she is trying to leave.

"What?" Dr. Bailey barks at me.

"Katie's parents have questions. Do they talk to you or do I ask Dr. Burke?" I investigate.

"No no Dr. Burke is no longer on this case. Its the new attending's case now. She is right over there, Dr. Montgomery."  Bailey tells me and points to Addison. 

_Crap, I slept with an attending. The new attending! I'm so screwed._ I conclude in my head.

"Meredith!" I hear Addison call out, "Wait up!"

"Dr. Montgomery." I respond seriously.

"Dr. Montgomery? This morning it was Addison. Now its Dr. Montgomery." She says teasingly.

"Dr. Montgomery we should pretend this morning never happened."

"What never happened? You sleeping with me last night? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I would love to keep." She continues to tease me.

"No. This can't happen. This cant't exist. You get that right?"

"You took advantage of me. I was drunk and good looking and you took advantage of me." She continues completely ignoring my statement.

"First of all I was the drunk one and secondly you are not that good looking." I decided to tease back.

"Well not right now, but last night I was wearing my red blouse, and you took advantage of me."

"I did not take advanta..."

I was cut off by her asking, "Want to take advantage again? Say Friday night?" As she says this she gets closer and closer to me.

I stare into her beautifully eyes for a second before shaking my head and responding, "No...No. Your an attending and I'm your intern..Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!" When I say that, she gets this goofy grin on her face.

"Dr. Montgomery this is inappropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?" I say as I storm off.

* * *

 Cristina is mad at me because I got to scrub in on the surgery and she didn't. I think she thinks I only got to scrub in because I slept with her, but I don't think Addison would do that. I don't really care that Cristina hates me right now. That surgery was amazing. I have never seen anything that amazing. Addison was amazing. 

"So do you think you can take advantage of me on Friday or is it still inappropriate?" Addison asks me after the surgery when it is just us in the scrub room. 

"I don't know. Taking advantage of my boss' boss is pretty inappropriate. But maybe if you promise not to give me special treat me and take me on a date. No taking advantage off though." I tell her.

"I can live with that," She turns off the sink and raises her right hand, "I, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, solemnly swear to not give Meredith what ever your middle name is Grey any special treatment...unless she asks" 

I snort at that and say, "Dork"

"Hey! I wasn't done. Will you go on a date with me?" Addison asks me as she dries of her hands.

I pretend to ponder it for a moment and hold back a laugh at how her smily face drops to a concerned one. "Yes. I'll go on a date with you." I finally tell her. 

She quickly returns the smile to her face and I leave the room. As the door closes I hear something that sounds speciously like cheering. I just laugh to myself and walk away smiling.


	3. Addie's Way Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MerAdd's date

Addison's POV

I take off early from work on Friday to prepare for my date with Meredith. I have the perfect plan. I'm going to take her to a really fancy Italian restaurant, then we are going to walk the streets maybe even the beach, and if all goes well we could end up at her house again. I'm not sure if all will go well because I know that if I want to date her that I have to tell her about Derek. Derek is my lying cheat soon to be ex-husband. He was neglecting me for months on end with excuses of surgery or board meetings. I had this ugly feeling though that there was something more. I finally worked up the courage to confront him at his office. So when I should up at the office, I knew something was off. His secretary was missing from her desk and his office door was closed. I barged into his office to find them naked as the day they were born. I just turned around and slammed the door. I packed up all my things when I got home and moved straight out here to Seattle. Then I met Meredith. She is just the light of my life. I head out to my car to pick her up for our first date.  Girls in heels are nice to look out but as a girl they suck. They are hard to drive in. They give terrible blisters. Heels suck! 

* * *

 

"Hey! You look...beautiful. I may have to take advantage of you now. Damn you." Meredith says as she opens the door looking extremely gorgeous. 

"Hey now that would be inappropriate and very unprofessional. You look absolutely outstanding as usual." I respond teasingly while taking her hand and leading her to my car.  

"So where are we going?" She interrogates after only 5 minutes of driving.

"I was thinking dinner then the beach if your okay with that." I tell her as I take the right to the Italian restaurant, Pasta Bella.

"That sounds lovely." After that we sit in comfortable silence till I park the car and rush out to open Meredith's door for her.

"After you m'lady." I declare dramatically while holding my hand out, pointing toward the door.

"How very chivalrous of you" She mocks me but walks toward the door anyway.

"Thanks. I practiced that in my room for hours so it would be perfect." I tantalize. She giggles at that, and I believe I found my new favorite sound. 

I hold open the door for her and walk up to the hostess and say, "Reservations for Montgomery."

"Follow me." The lanky hostess says politely and walks off to our table, trusting that we will follow her.

* * *

"I will have the seafood risotto." Meredith orders politely and hands over her menu.

"And I will have the marsala." I say just as politely and hand over my menu as well.

"I will have that right out for you." Our waiter, Nick I think his name is, tells us. 

After he leaves, Meredith turns to me and states, "I know nothing about besides the fact that you are a neurosurgeon and a pretty good one at that."

"Well my favorite color is teal, I was thinking about going into OBGYN but decided my skilled hands were better in another field." I tell her before sipping on my wine.

"Wow well I like light blue and you have very skilled hands." She declares seductively at the end.

"Meredith before this goes any further I have to tell you something..." I trail off the end. 

She looks at me skeptically before saying, "Okay?"

So I spin into the whole spiel about Derek and his bastardness. She takes a deep breathe and looks like she is about to respond but the waiter comes over with our food. We sit in silence for the rest of the meal. I pay the check and wait for Meredith to head towards the door. She leaves the restaurant and heads towards the beach.

"Where are you going?" I question because I would have though she would want to get home after I told her about Derek.

"You said we would go to the beach after dinner." Meredith says as if it is obvious.

"I just..I just thought you wouldn't want to after I um told you about Derek." I stutter out.

"Well from my point of view it wasn't your fault and you are innocent. I still want to continue this whatever this is." She asserts taking my hand in hers and pulling me towards the beach. We stroll on the beach for a while before it gets to cold for us to walk comfortably outside. We head back to my car and I drive her home.

* * *

"I had fun tonight. I hope to do it again sometime." Meredith nearly whispers as I walk her to her door.

"Me too. Are you sure you're okay about the whole married thing?" I quiz just be sure.

"Are you planning on getting a divorce?"

"Yes. My lawyer is writing up the papers."

"Then yes I am okay with this Addison."

I pull her close and kiss her passionately.  

As I pull back, Meredith whimpers and gives me a questioning glance.

"You said no taking advantage of so goodnight Meredith." I teasingly say before kissing her again and head towards my car. As I leave, I hear her groan in frustration. 

 


	4. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Addison meet in a bar before Meredith's first day of medical school. In her first class, Meredith finds out some very shocking news.

Meredith's POV

I saunter into Emerald City Bar for a quick drink before my first day of med school tomorow. My eyes immediately fall upon a gorgeous red head who is sitting at the bar, sipping her martini. I imagine all the things I could do to her. I shake my head. _No, Meredith you can't think like that. Tomorrow is a big day._  I sit on the opposite side of the bar to get my mind of her and her gorgeous legs. I order a beer and eat a few peanuts. 

"Hey. Can I get a refill please Joe?" The red head asked politely before sitting right next to me. 

"Sure thing Addison. And here is your beer ma'am." The bartender, Joe, says while placing my beer in front of me then turning around to make a martini. 

The red head-Addison-and I just sit quietly next to one another for a while before she turns to me and says, "Hi. I'm Addison."

"Meredith." I respond while shaking her hand.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a bar?"  She questions before taking a sip of her martini, looking at me with a sultry note.

"I could ask you the same thing." I reply before chugging the rest of my beer and flagging Joe down for another.

"What do you say to going back to getting that beer to go and going back to my place?"  

"I'd say hell yeah. "

* * *

 TIME LAPSE

I wake up to Addison's arms wrapped around my naked body. I slip out from her grasp and write her a quick note before I get dressed and leave her apartment. I go back to my dorm and change into new clothes. I check the time before heading out to my first class taught by Dr. Montgomery. I sit down near the front and take out my notebook. I turn my head when I hear the door open after all the seats are taken, expecting an old wrinkly man to walk in, but instead I see Addison. She spots me and stares wide eyed for a second before schooling her features and continues walking in. 

"Hello class. I'm Dr. Montgomery and today we will be......." I stopped listening then and started day dreaming about all the things we could do together on her desk. 

END OF CLASS  
"Meredith stay back for a second please." Addison says very professionally. I hang in my seat until everyone is gone before making my way towards her desk, where she is sitting. As soon as I reach her, she stands, presses me onto her desk, and kisses me passionately.

"I thought you were going to say that we would need to end this little thing, but that was much better." I tell her after pulling away for air. 

She laughs before kissing me again.

 


	5. Author's note

Please send me prompts for chapter or ideas of where u want Addie's Way. I'm experiencing writers block and the prompts will certainly help.  


	6. Lockdown Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on the shooter episode with Gary Clarke.

Meredith's POV

I rummage around the storage closet looking for a pregnancy test. I know what your thinking. Mer, are you cheating on Addi? No, I'm not. We have been trying to get me pregnant for a couple months now with some stranger's sperm. 

Aha! I finally found one. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna pee on a stick.

* * *

Tick, tick, tick.

All I hear is the seconds' tick away on the clock in the bathroom as I stare impatiently at the white little stick waiting and hoping for two pink lines to appear. 

Tick, tick, tick.

My phone vibrates in my scrub's pocket. It's a text from Christina.

_where are u?_

I respond,  _waiting for results._ Technically I'm not lying to her.

I look back at the test and see the best thing ever. Two little pink lines. I have to tell Addison.

* * *

I skip into Addison's private office, perks of being chief. 

"What has you so happy?" She asks, looking up from her paperwork and above her glasses. 

"I have a surgery later that Webber is letting me take lead on," I respond knowing that I'm making her jealous of my surgeries. 

"You know what I did today? Paperwork. You know what I can look forward to later? Paperwork." She says throwing off her glasses and beckoning me toward her. I sit on her lap, rest my head on her shoulders, and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"I have something to tell you but I think I'll tell you after multiple rounds of vigorous lovemaking," I tell her cheekily. Addie groans as she nips at my neck. 

"No. No, save that for tonight babe." I chide her teasingly as I get up and head for the door.

"NO! Don't leave me like this! MEEEEEERRRIDETH. Come back." She whines as she throws her arms out to me as I laugh my way out of her office. The passing nurses and doctors look at me strangely.

 

 


	7. Addie's way Part 4

Meredith's POV

Addie and I have gone on many dates. She brought me to her land where she is paying for her dream house to be built. I tell her about my mother and her alzheimer's. We have shared so many secrets and stories in a such a short amount of time that I'm scared of how hurt I will be if no when this end. She holds my heart, and I pray she doesn't break it. 

* * *

After an especially long day of work, I'm excited to see Addie at the end of the day. I subconsciously  smile when she comes into my view. Its pouring outside but honestly when isn't it. 

"Hey babe." She seductively says to me while I stop in front of her in the lobby waiting area. I simply smile at her and struggle to put my coat. She laughs at me and helps me. As we turn to the doors she stops laughing.

"Meredith prepare yourself." Addison whispers to me in a panic as a man walks towards us with purpose.

* * *

 

Addison's POV 

 Meredith has stolen my heart. I was wary on if we were going to last after I told her about Derek, but a few more dates proved she didn't care about it. I have shared things with her that I never dreamed of telling anyone else. She has told me her secrets too. We have been closer than I imagined we could be after a few weeks. 

* * *

I'm currently waiting in the lobby waiting room for Meredith, so we can head to her house together. I watch the rain fall against the giant windows but turn my head when I hear a ding and see her exiting the elevator. 

"Hey babe." I say seductively when she stops in front of me. She smiles at me, and I laugh as I have to help her put on her coat. We head towards the exit, but I spot Derek walking towards us.

"Meredith prepare yourself." I whisper to her frantically. 

* * *

"Addison." He greets me before turning to my girlfriend, "Hello, you must be the girl who is sleeping with my wife." Nurses and fellow doctors all around us seem to slow down after he says that.

"OH! You must be Derek, the one who cheated on my girlfriend." Meredith responds sarcastically.

"Bu...I..uhm...." He stutters out. Derek seems shocked that Meredith didn't freeze up or have any other negative reaction towards me. He must have thought that he could come here and ruin my relationship. 

_Oh hell no!_

"Yea, Addie told me about you on our first date. She didn't want their to be any doubts between us before we started a relationship." Meredith tells him.

"But she's married! Why isn't that a problem to you?" Derek angrily questions, clearly confused.

"She has divorced papers drawn. She's not gonna be married to you much longer. Anyways come on baby. I wanna head home." She calmly states before taking my hand and dragging me towards the exit. 

_God she's_ _amazing._

She made Derek look like a fool, and that look in her eye plus the possessive grip on my hand means I'm most definitely getting laid tonight. It's been a good day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts. Also if you read my Clexa fanfic then I'm updating soon.


End file.
